In this age of increased air pollution, the removal of chemicals from the air we breathe is a concern of everyone. In addition, in the fabrication of electronic materials and of devices such as semiconductors, there is a requirement for uncontaminated air of high quality. To filter contaminants from the air, gas phase filtration is commonly employed, typically using activated carbon manufactured in various ways. One approach uses a carbon/adhesive slurry to glue the carbon to the substrate. The adhesive decreases carbon performance by forming a film on its surface. In another approach, an organic-based web is carbonized by heating, followed by carbon activation. Filters produced by such an approach is expensive and has relatively low adsorption capacity. In yet another approach, a slurry of carbon powders and fibers is formed into sheets by a process analogous to a wet papermaking process. This material has a medium-to-high cost, and has an undesirable high pressure drop. Moreover, chemically-impregnated carbon particles, used for the chemisorption of lower molecular weight materials, cannot be efficiently used in conjunction with an aqueous process, as the aqueous nature of the process either washes away the chemical used to impregnate the carbon, or reacts undesirably with the impregnating or active chemical groups thereby rendering it inoperative. In general, however, filter materials that do not incorporate chemically-active groups perform far less effectively for some key low-molecular-weight components, such as ammonia, in comparison to filter materials that include chemically-active groups.